Power Out
by a person-a paper-a promise
Summary: The boys have to spend the night at Rocque Records, and Gustavo learns something about Logan.


It was a very rainy evening at Rocque Records. The sky was dark, painted with clouds of gray and dark blue. The boys were getting ready to practice Nothing Even Matters, when all of a sudden, the power went out.

"Um, Gustavo? Kelly? What just happened?" Kendall called out.

"Power must be out..." said Carlos.

"OH REALLY?" said James, glaring at Carlos.

"Dogs, quiet! Just come out of the recording studio so we can figure this all out." Gustavo said.

"If we could see..." Carlos said. The boys pooled out into the main area and found their way to the couch.

"I'll go find some flashlights." Kelly said. She wandered off into the darkness.

"Who wants to play I-SPY?" Carlos asked cheerfully.

"Carlos, you moron, we can't see anything." Logan said, shaking his head.

"Ohh yeah..."

"Who's poking me?" Kendall asked.

"Whoops." James said innocently.

"I'm bored." Carlos said.

"DO YOU DOGS EVER SHUTUP?" Gustavo bellowed.

"Nope." They all replied together. Kelly came back into the room, leading the way with the flashlight.

"So I got each of you a flashlight from the supply closet, but there were no blankets or anything." She said, handing each boy a flashlight.

"Is the power out at the Palm Woods?" James asked.

"Probably." said Kendall.

"Why don't you call your mom?" Carlos asked.

"Can't. She's on a road trip with Katie, remember?"

"Oh. HOW ARE WE GONNA SURVIVE HERE?" Carlos screamed, worried about spending the night with Gustavo.

"Carlos, calm down. We can talk or play a game or something to pass the time, okay?" Kelly said, smiling.

Gustavo shook his head. "I refuse to play a game with these boys..."

"Let's play the animal game!" Carlos said.

"The what?" said the rest of them.

"The animal game. Someone says the first letter of an animal and then everybody else has to guess what it is. If you get it, it's your turn."

"And do we all have to participate in this?" Logan asked.

"Yes, Logie, you do."

"Okay, I'll go first. It starts with a C and it has a tail. You guys will never get this..." Carlos trailed off excitedly.  
>"Uh, I don't know... a CAT, maybe?" Kendall said.<p>

"Dangit, Kendall. You're so smart." Everyone stared at Carlos like he had three heads. It got quiet for a few minutes as the boys got lost in their own trains of thought.

It was still pouring outside, and it was cold inside. The power was out and they had no blankets. Logan shivered.

"Cold?" Kendall asked, turning to his best friend. Logan nodded.

"You can take my jacket, if you want." Gustavo said, holding it out to Logan. Logan took it appreciatively, shrugging it on. It was very large on him, but he was grateful for the warmth.

"T-Thanks, Gustavo." Logan said. Gustavo just nodded. Kelly smiled. Gustavo had trouble showing affection for any of the boys, especially Logan. He was always more reserved and calm than any of his friends. Gustavo and Kelly never understood why Logan hung out with any of the boys. But despite their different personalities, they were closer then brothers. Logan was different from the other boys. He was quieter, smarter. He didn't talk back much. And Gustavo and Kelly loved him for it.

"What time is it?" Carlos asked. Nobody replied.

"Can we play broom hockey in your office?" Gustavo shook his head. Carlos got bored and decided to play with Logan's shoe. He started untying the laces and tying them into weird knots.

"If I give you a piece of gum, will you shutup and leave me alone?" Logan asked. Carlos nodded eagerly. Logan handed him the gum and began chomping on it like a cow. Logan gave up and just let Carlos be. Then James began to hum. It didn't even sound like a song, he was just humming very loudly.

"GAH, I can't take one more minute with these monkeys!" Gustavo shouted, aggravated.

"I thought we were dogs." Kendall said. Gustavo rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you guys just go to sleep, and we'll wake you up if the power turns back on?" Kelly suggested.

"Okay." The boys all agreed. James and Carlos stayed on the couch while Logan went to the chair and Kendall found a spot on the loveseat. Within 20 minutes, all the boys were asleep.

"Wow," said Gustavo, "I didn't think that would actually work."

"Me neither." said Kelly, shaking her head. "I'm gonna go look around, see if anyone else has their power out."

"You're gonna leave me here with _them?_" Gustavo said, pointing to the group of four.

Kelly laughed. "They're not that bad. Besides, they're asleep."

"Fine." Gustavo said in a pout voice. Kelly left with her flashlight. A few minutes later Logan began to stir around a bit. He started making noises, kind of like whimpering. Gustavo didn't know what to do. Then Logan began breathing heavily. Gustavo began to shake him.

"Logan? Logan..." Logan awoke with a jump, sweat leaking out of his pores.

"What's the matter?" Gustavo said with a slightly worried look on his face.

"N-nothing. Just a bad dream, I guess." Logan said with that panicky voice.

"Look, Logan, you don't have to tell me. But I'm all ears if you want to talk." Gustavo said, staring at Logan.

"My mom." Logan choked out, his stomach in knots.

"... What about your mom?"

"She died when I was ten." Logan said, looking at the floor.

"Oh." Gustavo said. He was speechless. No ten-year-old boy should have to go without a mother. "I'm sorry." Logan just nodded and rolled over, attempting to go back to sleep.

Kelly returned a few minutes later. "A lot of people have their power back now. We should get ours pretty soon. Should I wake the boys?" Kelly asked.

"Nah, just let them sleep. I wouldn't want wild teenagers running around my studio." Gustavo rolled his eyes. But he loves his dogs.

**i'm sorry if this sucked. it was kinda fun, though. only i would center a situation like this around logan -_- review if you haven't already for my story ideas! i need another one to write :D**


End file.
